lpsfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Peeves
Littlest Pet Peeves is the third episode of Animated shorts of the Hasbro original series Littlest Pet Shop. Synopsis Russell, Zoe and Sunil get annoyed from each other's noise. References *''Pets Peeved'' - The title is a reference to the phrase "pet peeve", which is a personal annoyance. *'' '' - One of the dogs in the Green Mile commercial resembles Snoopy. *'' '' - In the sequence where the Loud Pets rescue Watterson from the Green Mile Pet Sanctuary, the music that plays is similar to music from the video game series, particularly the Paris level of Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. *'' '' - The title of this episode has a similar title to a Tom and Jerry episode . *'' '' - Keeping with tradition of the show, Watterson was named after a famous comic artist. In this case, Watterson shares his name with the creator of the comic, . *'' '' - The rescue at the pet sanctuary resembles a scene in this 2008 film, where Rhino tried to rescue Bolt and Mittens from the animal shelter. *'' '' - The scene where the pets tried to open the automatic door by jumping all at once resembles the scene where Buzz, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex, and Slinky managed to open the automatic door to Al's Toy Barn by jumping all at once. *'' '' - The meeting in Charles' doghouse resembles Old Major's rally from the movie. *'' '' - The name of the Pet Sanctuary is a reference to the books and film of the same name. *'' '' - Watterson resembles a smaller version of Cubitus from the comic series. *'' '' - This episode has a similar plot to the movie. *'' '' - Luna's line, "lay your weary head to rest", is a reference to the Kansas song, "Carry On Wayward Son". *'' '' - Rita putting food on Watterson's butt could be a reference to an infamous scene in the episode "My Pretty Seahorse", where a civilian puts a coin on Mystery's butt, thinking it is a coin slot, causing the civilian to get kicked really hard. *'' '' - The way the pets were running back to Royal Woods from the animal shelter was based on the cartoon Road Runner's running animation. *'' '' - The title of this episode shares the same name as a The Penguins of Madagascar episode. *'' '' - Before the pets go to the animal shelter to save Watterson, they put their arms in which is similar to what Whyatt and his friends do before they fly in the storybook to solve their problem. *'' '' - The title shares the same name as eleventh episode, only difference is that the S and D in the words "Pets" and "Peeved" are not included, making it "Pet Peeve". Songs *Everything You Do is my Pet Peeve Casts Feautured Voice Perfromers *Sam Vincent as Russel Ferguson *Kira Tozer as Minka Mark *Nicole Oliver as Zoe Trent *Peter New as Sunil Nevla Featured Singers *Kylee Epp as Zoe Trent Video File:Littlest Pet Shop - 'Littlest Pet Peeves' Official Music Video Category:LPS 2012 Shorts Category:LPS 2012 TV Show Category:LPS 2012 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Littlest Pet Shop